Under the Sun and Moon
by pathetic insanity
Summary: An Ash and May fanfiction but also keeping in touch with a regular Pokemon episode involving Team Rocket.


editted 9/26/04  
  
Under the Sun and Moon  
  
It was another sunny day as Ash and Co. travel the Hoenn region. But the weary travelers has been traveling nonstop for the last two days hoping to get Ash's next badge as soon as possible. Meanwhile, the perfect time to rest and have Brock cook his stew like always.  
  
Of course, their Pokemon got to enjoy the sun of course so Ash, May, and Brock got out their PokeBall one by one having the Pokemon get a possible little tan and Max, standing at the sideline wishing he was a Pokemon trainer.  
  
Since the lake was right beside them and there were tons of space for you to play around and just camp and have a nice time, Ash and Max went to the other side and just have fun with Ash's Pokemon while this left May and Brock looking after the beautiful and lovely stew Brock is cooking.  
  
May looked at Ash and her brother and looked Brock, happily working on his stew with no worries and his Mudkip happily humming along with him. So since Brock is in such a good mood she decided to start a descent conversation with him.  
  
"Look Brock. Look at Ash and Max having so much fun. They can never get enough." May sighed at the afternoon sun shimmering down at them.  
  
"Yeah. They sure are having fun. You can go ahead and bring your Pokemon and join them." Brock is still very involved in his cooking and didn't really feel like being disturbed for the next thirty seconds, and so didn't Mudkip - who is very invovled in the lovely cooking his master seems to be working on.  
  
"Brock? Can I ask you something?" Besides, May's the regular 10 year old who can always be a possible nuisance so Brock gave up and just left his stew at its own pace and sat down on a rock with Mudkip at his side.  
  
"Okay, what's up?"  
  
May took another glare at Ash and Max and said, "Do you want to know something?"  
  
"Well, sure. What is it about?" Brock was not curious at all. He left all his brain time thinking about Pokemon breeding, new cooking recipes and Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy. He wasn't really paying attention to May. It wasn't his thing. But alright, since it's such a beautiful and lovely day, May's not the only nuisance. The image of Ash and Max having so much fun leaving him watching over a stew was very irritating for him.  
  
May sighed and looked at Brock, "Well, you know a lot about boys since I see you flirting with Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny so much. What makes you feel that way? Do you think Ash feels that way about someone too?"  
  
Brock chuckes in sligh embarrassment. He didn't expect this to come out of May but the thing about Ash - he's not that sure. He didn't know what to say so he said in a very quiet voice, thinking Ash would probably freak out if somebody that travels with him would be curious of such a thing so he said, "Well, I don't know about Ash but you can ask him."  
  
ASK HIM? Those words traveled though May like a bullet and she blushed slightly and said, "Oh no. I can't do that. It's supposed to be uh - a - thing I was sort of wondering. It's just something I was just thinking - yeah. It's ok."  
  
Brock has the slightest idea that something was up but he didn't really care. It was just about a little girl talking about ridiculous things that didn't seem like his business. He just wanted to stay out of all this stuff if possible. But he's curious - these are the people he's TRAVELING with ... so, well, he doesn't want it to be his business, but it's already sort of his ... but he couldn't care less or more.  
  
Ash and Max were two busy with the Pokemon they're hanging out with to even bother with lunch. May is again stucked with Brock, talking about other things like Pokemon contest and Pokemon breeding. None of them even bothers to go back to the subject they were once discussing because it wasn't that important.  
  
... about 5 hours has past. The Ash/Max training was over. Ash and co. are watching the stew in the middle of the fire like they usually do. They watch as Brock gently stirs the stew. Ash said, "Hey Brock, the stew looks delicious."  
  
May looked at Ash and said, "And it smells delicious too." She smiled. Ash blushed a bit, but since they're around the fire, nobody really notices. Everybody is stuck to the stew.  
  
Max says, "Yeah. I agree with both of you." He smiles at the stew. He is very innocent as a young boy and takes pride of who he is.  
  
Ash turned to Max and sort of cracked a smile. He couldn't help himself. Max is too concentrated on the stew to know anything that is really happening around him. Ash thought, Well, that's a great brother.  
  
They ate they rested. Soon enough it was night. Everybody went straight to bed. Ash's eyes were wide open. He was worried that he didn't put in any training time today. He was afraid that he would be defeated for his next page. He doesn't look losing in front of everybody, especially ...  
  
He looked at how bright the stars are tonight, and the beautiful golden moon shining above them, he noticed the glistening lake. He looked around him, trying not to wake any of his friends up - put on his pants and walked up to the lake and sit down by the rocks and under the stars and moon since he can't sleep.  
  
May and Pikachu opened their eyes, since they seem to notice Ash's departure from his sleeping bag.  
  
Ash was sitting there, thinking - he misses his mom and he thought about his friend and rival, Gary. He's thinking about everything. He wants to know if Gary discovered any new facts about Pokemon. That would be exciting, he thought. "Hey Ash." he hears a voice behind him. He turned around. It was May and Pikachu.  
  
Pikachu jumped on him and said a happy smile, "Pika Pi!"  
  
"Pikachu!" he turned around, "May."  
  
May sat next to Ash, who has this clueless face on him. "The moon are sure bright tonight, dontcha think?" May asked his clueless friend. "So is the stars. And the lake. It's all very beautiful."  
  
"Yeah," Ash said, "What are you doing up?"  
  
"What do you mean, what I'm doing up? What are YOU doing up?"  
  
"Well, I -" Ash is thinking what to say to such an question. "Well, I'm up because I am thinking about training."  
  
"Well," May said cheerfully, "I have to train for Pokemon Contests too." May smiled with a sigh, "Besides, we all need to train once a while." She looked at Ash, trying to change the subject, "Remember the day I first met you? When Pikachu burned my bike?"  
  
"UH!" Ash said, in the shocked way whenever May talks about her bike. Then he and Pikachu looked down and said, "We're sorry about the bike."  
  
"Pika."  
  
"I forgive you for that. I still want my bike back but I saw how close you were with that Pikachu. Trying to save his life and everything. You were very caring - and I can see that you really liked Pikachu and you're an awesome Pokemon trainer," May said, still, not looking at Ash.  
  
"So that's why you decided to travel with me?" Ash asked.  
  
"I guess so. But there's always more than one reason. I think it's for us figure it out ... "  
  
MEANWHILE, Team Rocket was spying on "the twerps" again behind the bushes. Meowth smiled and said, "Look at those two lovebirds. Up at twelve midnight. What a perfect time to catch Pikachu."  
  
"Those two doesn't even look cute together!" Jessie says. "Those two are ridiculous lovebirds. PATHETIC!"  
  
James smiled and said, "Calm down Jess. I totally disagree with you. They may be twerps but I think they're the perfect match."  
  
Jessie hates people disagreeing with her and she said in a stern whisper, "Does not!"  
  
"Does too!"  
"Does not!"  
"Does too!"  
"Does not!"  
"Does too!"  
  
And on and on it went, then SCRATCH  
  
"BE QUIET YOU TWO!" Meowth whispered. "Let's start Plan A right away."  
  
"Right," Jessie and James replied.  
  
The snuck up on the two friends, having a descent conversation by the lake. Behind the bushes Jessie whispered, "Prepare for very quiet trouble."  
  
"And a very quiet double," James whispered after Jessie finished her line. "What's the point? Meowth, send the trap!"  
  
"Righto!" And he pressed the button and there's Pikachu in the net."  
  
"Ugh! Pikachu!" Ash shouted.  
  
Then up goes the Team Rocket hotair baloon, just twelve inches from the ground. Ash doesn't think for a minute. He know he doesn't have his pokeballs and hurries to do what he needs to do - catch up to Team Rocket. He tags onto the net and May shouts, "Wait for me!!!"  
  
"I'm not going to let you steal Pikachu! Pikachu, thundershock!" Ash shouted.  
  
"Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!! Chuuuuuuuuuuuu!"  
  
"Ugh! It's not working!" Ash and May both said together.  
  
Jessie, James, and Meowth started to do their evil laugh, "Hahahha! Today's special is the SAME special from the last time we attempted to capture Pikachu. We went for the thunder-proof this time, once again," James said happily.  
  
May held on tightly but Team Rocket gained speed so she started falling and Ash saved her and shouted down, "Hold on, May!"  
  
Back at the camp, Max's eyes immediately opened and saw the drama in air. He saw his sister clinging on to Ash for life and saw the Meowth air balloon clinging on to a net with Pikachu inside it. He quickly grabbed May's PokeBalls and ran to the scene. He noticed the Brock was sound asleep, smiling at his dream - maybe it's about girls or something like that, Max thought.  
  
He ran to the lake area and yelled, "I'M COMING!!! I CAME TO SAVE YOU GUYS!!!"  
  
May, finally pulled up by her hero, Ash, looked down from fifty feet and exclaimed, "Hey, Max's awake!"  
  
"Huh?" Ash looked down and smiled. "Hey he is! Max is awake, with PokeBalls! Awesome!"  
  
Max looked up and sent out Beautifly. "Beautifly! Fly and get close enough to use stringshot on Team Rocket's air balloon!"  
  
Beautifly quickly knew that her friends were in trouble and tried the hardest to save them.  
  
Jessie and James, still smiling saw Beautifly and Jessie looked quite shocked that the "mini-twerp" would gain control of the Pokemon. She got irrtated and sent out, "Dustox, I choose you!" Jessie gave a mean smirk and said, "Dustox, poison sting attack!"  
  
Beautifly was well-trained and quickly dodged it and Max, down below gave a slight, "Yeah!" Beautifly send out her stringshot successfuly and was only able to pull May safely down.  
  
Ash smiled and said, "Nice being ontop with you."  
  
"You too," May said, and she gave a little wink.  
  
When May finally got to the ground she sent Beautifly with a tackle and down comes the air balllon. By the time they got down, Ash broke the net. Team Rocket was shocked by the results (are they always?) and Ash demanded, "Pikachu! Thunderbolt them!"  
  
"Pika, chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"  
  
The whole balloon blew up and sent Team Rocket flying.  
  
"Well, at least we were close," James said wearily.  
  
"Yeah, that counts for a few points," Meowth replied.  
  
"Anyways ... " Jessie says.  
  
"Team Rocket's blastin' off again!"  
  
"Yay!" Max said. "We got them!"  
  
"No," Ash said, "YOU got them. We should thank you."  
  
"Yeah," May agreed, and smiled at Ash. "Good job Max."  
  
"Heheh. It was nothing you guys."  
  
"Pika chu!"  
  
"Now we should really get some sleep," Ash said. "It's probably one by now."  
  
"Well, Team Rocket would be having a very painful night's sleep then," May said, looking into the sky.  
  
TEAM ROCKET - ON A BRANCH:  
  
"My beauty sleep is ruined," Jessie said.  
"This is going to be a long night." James said sadly.  
"I know. The mini-twerp and the two older twerps beat us this time. I wonder where the other guy was," Meowth said.  
"He was having his beauty sleep," Jessie replied.  
"Wabufett!"  
"Oh, be quiet!" Team Rocket said together. 


End file.
